1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a lighter having a safety lock for locking the trigger and for preventing the trigger from being depressed or actuated inadvertently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,810 to Huang discloses a typical lighter having a safety mechanism for locking the trigger and for preventing the trigger from being depressed or actuated inadvertently. However, the safety mechanism includes a complicated configuration that is adverse for manufacturing and assembling and marketing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lighters.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lighter including a safety lock for locking the trigger and for preventing the trigger from being depressed or actuated inadvertently.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a lighter comprising a housing including an igniting device, and including a lock opening formed therein, a casing engaged with the igniting device and moved in concert with the igniting device, a button engaged on the casing and including a catch for engaging into the lock opening of the housing and to lock the button to the housing and to prevent the button from being actuated and moved relative to the housing, means for guiding the button to move up and down relative to the casing and to move toward and away from the igniting device in concert with the casing, and means for biasing the catch to engage into the lock opening of the housing and to lock the button to the housing. The button and thus the casing may be locked to the housing and may be prevented from being depressed against the igniting device when the catch of the button is engaged into the lock opening of the housing. The button and thus the casing may be depressed against the igniting device to actuate the igniting device only when the catch of the button is disengaged from the lock opening of the housing.
The guiding means includes a guide slot formed in the casing, and an arm extended from the button and slidably engaged in the guide slot of the casing to guide the button to move up and down relative to the casing.
The guiding means includes a rod extended in the casing, and a ring provided on the arm and slidably engaged on the rod for guiding the button to move up and down relative to the casing.
The rod includes a bottom portion having an orifice formed therein, the casing includes a cover having a pin engaged into the orifice of the rod. The biasing means includes a spring engaged on the rod and engaged between the casing and the cover.
The button includes at least one guide panel extended therefrom and slidably engaged with the casing to guide the button to move up and down relative to the casing. The button includes at least one guiding side wall extended therefrom and slidably engaged with the casing to guide the button to move up and down relative to the casing.
The casing includes an inner bottom peripheral portion having a peripheral shoulder formed therein, and a cover having a peripheral portion engaged in the peripheral shoulder of the casing.
The housing includes a guide channel formed therein, the casing includes a guide rib extended therefrom and slidably engaged in the guide channel of the housing. The casing includes a stop provided on the guide rib and slidably engaged with the housing for preventing the casing from being disengaged from the housing.
The button includes a front portion having a curved depression formed therein and includes a bottom portion having a projection extended therefrom for defining the curved depression thereof and for facilitating a depressing of the button against the biasing means.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.